


The Queen of Laughter

by thebest_medicine



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickle Fights, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna thinks that Elsa is being a bit too serious and decides to tickle a smile out of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen of Laughter

Ever since they’d come back to the castle, Elsa had seemed a whole lot happier, but lately it seemed like something was different.

Anna snuck up behind her sister, a devious grin on her face. Elsa had been a stick in the mud all day; any time that Anna saw her older sister there was no smile on her face. The young ginger didn’t like that one bit.

She had the perfect plan to fix it.

Anna lunged, tackling her unsuspecting sister to the ground. Elsa yelped with surprise and turned, hands poised to unleash her icy magic need be, but when she saw it was only her sister she backed down, an unhappy frown settling on her face.

"Anna, what are you doing? Get off of me." Elsa sighed.  
"You seem so grumpy! I just wanna make you smile!" Anna grinned playfully, settling herself over the queen’s middle and straddling her. A normal person would be terrified to have the Queen of Ice and Snow in such a cornered state, fearing a frosty demise, but Anna knew that no harm would come to her now that Elsa had control over her powers.

"And how exactly do you propose to do tha-AH hey!" Elsa swatted at Anna’s hand as it poked her ribs. Her eyes widened, "Oh don’t you dare!" She tried to sound angry but her voice faltered.

"I most definitely do dare!" Anna practically sang, then she attacked, wiggling her fingers all over Elsa’s midsection. When they were very young, Anna had figured out that her sister was just as ticklish as she was, but there were very few occasions where the young princess had the opportunity to tickle her big sister. Usually either the tables were immediately turned or Anna would stop when bursts of snow and ice covered the room as soon as Elsa began to laugh. Now was different though.

Now Anna was strong enough to hold her own, and Elsa had enough control to keep her powers in check, well mostly.

Elsa squealed, immediately shooting a hand up to cover her mouth and stifle her giggles. The other hand batted incessantly at the ever-present and ever-wiggling fingers that scoured her torso for places to tickle. “Aha-Anna stop! Dohon’t!” Elsa managed to get out through a string of giggles.

"Aw, but I don’t wanna stop! I just wanna see a smile on my big sister’s face!" Anna teased, squeezing the spots just over Elsa’s hips and making her jump.

"Nohohoho! Just- hehehejust let me gohohoho!" The Queen’s legs kicked frantically, her blue gown shimmering as the light twisted around and reflected off of the stretching and folding material that curved and changed as the body beneath the tight dress writhed in laughter.

"I can’t!" Anna replied wickedly, sneaking a tickle up near her sister’s neck.

"Why nahahahahahot?!" Elsa almost screamed.

"Because this is wayyyyy too much fun!" Anna smiled.

"I’ll hehehehefreeze your hahahahands off!" The platinum blonde threatened.

"Too bad, I know you wouldn’t." Anna replied with a ruffle to mess up her older sister’s hair. Elsa huffed indignantly in response, which became another squeal when Anna used the moment that Elsa had used let her guard down to fix her hair in order to scratch her nails in the queen’s armpits.

"NOO!" Elsa cried, clamping her arms to her sides and trying to curl in on herself, "Ehehehenough Anna! PleheheHEHEHEASE! I’m smiling- lohohook! Look!" Elsa shook her head with laughter, a grin wide on her face.

"Do you promise not to be sad and grumpy anymore?" Anna asked.

"YES! Hahahaha!"

"And to smile more often?" Anna added.

"YES- YES HAHAHA! Anything yohohohou want! Just stahahahop!" Elsa pleaded.

"Say I’m the bestest little sister ever!" Anna knew she was abusing her little seat of power but she couldn’t help it. It was nice to see Elsa look so wild and loose and happy.

"YOU’RE HEHEHE- the beheheHEHEST LIT- best lil’ sihihIHISTER EVER!!" Elsa cried out through hysterics while Anna tickled under her arm with one hand and right below her belly button with the other.

"Okay, I’m satisfied." Anna grinned.

Elsa caught her breath quickly, then glared up at her sister. The glare quickly turned into a mischievous look, though, and suddenly Elsa flipped the two of them.

Anna gasped when she was rolled over onto the ground, “Wait- what?”

Elsa hovered menacingly over her, “You never said anything about me not being able to get revenge!” Elsa laughed evilly. She flicked her wrist and suddenly Anna felt her arms and legs secured to the floor bands of ice.

It was Anna’s turn to look up at her sister in fear, “Oh no no no you can’t-“

"I said I’d never hurt you. I made no such promise about tickling." Elsa cut her off, speaking with a voice of dignity and authority.

Soon Anna was lost in laughter as the Queen exacted her revenge.


End file.
